


Her, not me.

by HorizonGaming



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonGaming/pseuds/HorizonGaming
Summary: Not based on real events





	Her, not me.

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on real events

Blood. Table. Blood. Table. Why won't she get up. Fuck.

Those were the thoughts going through my head when it happened, I'd just gotten back from a night out with my girl and we were heading back to my apartment. It was a cold September evening so I thought she'd like it. Why didn't she like it? Why? She told me she loved me, why didn't she just let me love her? I did nothing wrong. It's her fault, she resisted. She wouldn't accept my love, so it was her fault. Her fault. Her's not mine. Why does everyone blame me? What did I do wrong? She provoked me. If she has just accepted me it wouldn't have to have been like this, but she rejected me, and suffered. I was trying to help and she goes and fucks up. It was cold, but we were in the apartment, she didn't need all that clothing, she needed me, but her dumb ass wouldn't let me help. I tried being a gentleman and taking off her jacket and that was fine but she was still too warm. She was going red, she was still too warm. I tried taking off her shirt for her like a gentleman and then she starts playing hard to get. Why do women do that? It's fucking irritating. Then SHE took it too far. Not me, I'm the gentleman. She started hitting me, why? Why did she hit me? I was being a nice guy and I get hit for it? I had enough. I lightly pushed her back to defend myself from this violent flurry of punches and then... AND THEN her dumb ass over exaggerates the push and falls back into the table. She hurt her head and me being the gentleman I am picked her up. Then I noticed the blood. Lots, and lots of blood. Why was there so much blood? I tried asking her a few times, but she didn't answer. She was quite quiet except for a few mumbles when she hit the table. I decided if she was gonna be like that I shouldn't be a gentleman anymore. I let go of her and told her to leave.   
Silence   
"Please leave"  
Nothing  
"Listen, leave my apartment now or I'm calling the police"  
Void   
"Right, that's it"  
Realisation   
"Wait. Is she..? No way. She's just tired. She must just be asleep."   
Good god I wish she was just asleep, I think I knew the whole time what had happened, but I was just denying it. "Why would she do this? She did this to herself. Not me, her. Her. Her. Her." At this point, I'd had enough of her trespassing and called the police, about 30 minutes after I told them the situation I heard a loud bang at the door and from there my memory went hazy.   
Next thing I know, I wake up in a room sat at a table across from what looked like a police officer, he asked questions which horrified me. "Why did you do this?" was the only one I remember. Why did 'I' do this? It wast even me, it was wrong fault. I told him that, and he didn't believe me, neither did anyone else I've told this story to in the 30 years since it happened, they robbed 25 years of my life from me for something I didn't do.   
Silence  
Nothing  
Void   
Realisation   
You believe me don't you?


End file.
